


Dreams

by ErikaWilliams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaWilliams/pseuds/ErikaWilliams
Summary: Sometimes Pidge dreams about the future.  And sometimes those dreams throw her for a loop.This is 1 of 2 offerings for Awake/Dreams prompt for Voltron Rare Pair Week.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My titles have been completely uninspired for the Voltron Rare Pair week.

Pidge had had this dream before. It wasn’t one of the recurring nightmares that sometimes plagued her during the day. Like the one where she was running through an endless hallway in search of her dad or Matt. Or the one where they were in the lions and none of the others were responding to her. Or the one where she was trying to use the Altean language learning program again. That one made her shudder every time she walked past the machine. This was not one of those dreams. This was one of her favorite dreams.

They were back on Earth, finally, back where they belonged, but she had brought her family back with her. They had all been reunited and had been very happy together. The way things had been before Kerberos. Once the evil had been defeated, hey had introduced some of their alien allies to Earth as well. It had been a good few years of peace and prosperity for the galaxy. The allies they had brought with them had joined the scientific community to help catch Earth technology up with the rest of the universe.

As the head of the intergalactic committee for scientific advancement was Katie Holt, Pidge to only her closest of friends. It was the most magnificent of dreams. There she was, working closely with the most brilliant minds of the galaxy, coming up with ways to improve intergalactic travel. There she was accepting her nomination to head the committee. With such grace and poise like there had been any other option. Of course it was going to be her. Who else would it be? Lance? Oh, and here was the best part where she was accepting the Nobel prize and giving her speech about how thankful she was to Voltron and her teammates for making all of this possible.

And this next bit… this next bit was new. This part had never actually featured into her dream before. She preferred to stay in the scientific portions of her dreams, and she almost tried to redirect herself back to those because how could this part possibly compare to what had come before. Something compelled her to stay, however, to watch how this might play out. Call it scientific curiosity to discover the trajectory of an unknown variable.

Her older dream self had walked into a home that she assumed was hers. It only made sense that at some point she would have to move out of her childhood house and into a place of her own. She hung her white lab coat up on a hook inside the door and let her hair down. There was a delicious smell wafting through the house that she couldn’t identify, but her future self seemed to appreciate it as she moved deeper into the house and closer to the source.

She made her way into what appeared to be a dining room where candles were lit and a meal was set out. Two place settings were at the table, and she knew she should direct herself away or wake up but a morbid curiosity kept her there. She needed to listen to her first instincts more. There were rice and beans and chicken and something that looked vaguely like dried bananas. It smelled delicious, whatever it was, and there were additional scents drifting in from a doorway to her left. There was also the sound of a spoon swooshing through a pan. Everything on the table looked delicious, but instead of sitting down at the table, her dream self walked over to a bassinet in the corner. 

A baby slept inside with one tiny fist curled next to her face. The baby stirred at her approach, and picking her up, she held her close to her chest.

“Dinner’s almost ready,” a vaguely familiar voice called from the same direction as the additional smells. “Did you have a good day at work?”

“Living the dream,” her future self called back, and she hated the irony of it all. Things were starting to add up about her home life, the home cooked meal, the baby. She had never pictured herself and Hunk like that before, but it didn’t mean anything. Her subconscious was just trying to remind her that they were intellectual equals and she would do well to seek him out for some conversation before her brain started to stagnate. Mystery solved.

Lance came bounding out of the kitchen and over to her future self while she starred on, horrified. “Welcome home, darling,” he said before kissing her lightly.

“Oh, quiznak,” she said as she bolted upright in bed.


End file.
